Sunburst's Awesomeness
by Tawnystar of Hiddenclan
Summary: Sunkit is awesome. His siblings are too. They are powerful and do awesome stuff in the Insaneclans. (My first Trollfic)
1. Prlogue

**So. My first ever trollfic. It starts off very realistically compared to how it ends. There might be a lot of strange having-kits without being pregnant... But not yet.**

It was a dark night. Flowerwhisper was in the nursery, having her kits. Friendlyfur, her mate, and Strangepelt, the medicine cat, were beside her. Flowerwhisper was in pain.

"Friendlyfur, I always loved you. But I don't think I'll make it through this..." She meowed sadly as the first kit popped out.

"No, Flowerwhisper, don't say that. We are in love and you need to survive. If you die, I might die." He moaned.

A sudden yowl came from outside the nursery. "Coldclan are attacking!" One of the apprentices shrieked.

"Go. Fight. Without you, we'll lose. Fight them for me." Flowerwhisper mewed sweetly. Her mate nodded.

"If I win this battle for Warmclan, perhaps Starclan will save you." He murmured and licked his mate's forehead. She nodded, eyes already starting to close as another kit came out.

Friendlyfur leapt out of the nursery and pinned down a big black tom. The tom was bigger and stronger than Friendlyfur, and pinned him down. But Friendlyfur threw the tom off easily, because his grief gave him strength.

The other Dampclan cats surrounded Friendlyfur. It was a whirling of fur and blood, and then it was over. Most of the attackers were dead. Friendlyfur was dead too.

Flowerwhisker didn't know that her mate was dead. "I have faith that Friendlyfur will survive." She said. Five kits were curled up by her belly. They were all tiny and wet.

"You need to name you kits." Strangepelt reminded her. "Three she-kits and two toms. They're beautiful."

Flowerwhisper looked at her kits. The one closest to her head was a she-kit, who had long blue fur and big ears. The kit next to this kit was a tom, who looked the same. "Faithkit and Spiritkit." She decided.

The next kit was a she-kit, who was pretty and golden. Her tabby markings were soft and her eyes, which were already open because she was amazing, were amber. "Lovelykit, because she's just so lovely and perfect."

The last she-kit was bright ginger, just like her father. She had a very long tail and long legs. "Dancingkit."

The only kit left was a tom. The tom was pale ginger, with long, soft fur and a big bright ginger stripe down his back. "He should be called Sunkit, because he's so sweet and strong. Like his father, he's the very best out of the litter. He and Lovelykit are my favorite kits." Flowerwhisper mewed proudly. She'd gotten better and was healthy again. Strangepelt purred. He went to go find Friendlyfur.

"The deputy is dead!" Dungpaw screeched from outside the den. "Friendlyfur is dead!"


	2. Intrduicng vanllaswrl

**Thanks! I tried, but it's so hard to put errors in there on _purpose_. And I'm totally proud of some of the crazy names I trew in this chapter... Enjoy!**

"Sunkit, why don't you come over here? Dungpaw wants to teach you battle moves." Flowerwhisper called. She thought that Sunkit and Lovelykit deserved to be warriors by the time they were six moons old but the completely normal Puzzlestar would nver let that happen.

"Dungpaw is bo-ring!" Sunkit said. "I learned the badge attack yesterday, and it's the hardst move. Wiifoot said so himself"

"Oh, you must be exhausted! Why don't we g fishing instead."

Dancingkit trotted over immediately. She loved hunting much more than fighting, and fishing was her favorite. Only Dampclan usually went fishing, but a few Warmclan cats had learned how.

Sunkit and Dancingkit followed their mother out of camp. Lovelykit was doing battle stuff with Dungpaw and the others, but Sunkit was bored of that. He loved fighting. He wanted to fish instead today. Flowerwhisper's kits were adored by the whole clan. Puzzlestar and the warriors let them train early and go out of camp.

"Try to catch a salmon. Salmons are the best fish. They come upstream this time of year." Flowerwhisper said wisely.

Sunkit and Dancingkit both climbed onto a dead log in the river and waited for fish to come. The tom saw a flash of pinking scales and grabbed it. The big salmon was dragged onto the bank.

"It's nearly as big as you!" Flowerwhisper exclaimed. "You and Lovelykit cam share it. And the others, I suppose."

Flowerwhisper helped Sunkit carry his catch into camp. All the warriors were surprised. No cat had caught a salmon in seasons. "I always knew that Sunkit was going to be the best warrior in the clans! Let's make him, Lovelykit, and Dancingkit apprentices!" Puzzlestar yowled.

He was normally the only cat who treated the siblings like normal kits. But today, Dancingkit had put catnip in his mouse. He was CRAAAZY!

The clan cheered loudly. The littermates followed Puzzlestar onto the Junkpile. The Junkpile was made of pretty twoleg trash. Puzzlestar lived inside it like a boss.

"Kits, you'll be known as Dancingpaw, Lovelypaw, and Sunpaw! We'll all mentor you, because you're the best. Now, go and lead the other apprentices on an invasion of Dampclan." Puzzlestar yowled. The cats cheered louder than ever.

"Dungpaw, Zebrapaw, we're leading you into battle!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "Come on! We'll bring back a bunch of kits to be our apprentices!"

Zebrapaw was white with a lot of tiny black stripes. Her amer eyes were shining. "Let's go!" She baaaed like a sheep. Dungpaw nodded.

Sunpaw led the tiny apprentice patrol through the territory. They leapt over the creek easily and raced to the Dampclan camp. Emeraldstar was the leader of Dampclan. She saw them coming and screeched loud enough for all the Insaneclns to hear "Dwarf cats are attacking us! Help!"

Sunpaw growled fiercely. "We have magic powers from Starclan! If you attack us, the whole camp will explode but us dwarves will teleport home!"

Emeraldstar let out a shrill wail and her mate Shiningarmor leapt at Sunpaw. Before he could reach the apprentice he was attacked by Lovelypaw and Dungpaw. They pinned him down easily.

"Anyone else want to fight us?" Zebrapaw baaaed. Not a single cat moved because they were scared that zebra cats were making sheep noises.

"All right. Where's the nursery?" Dancingpaw asked, walking right up to Emeraldstar. The leader froze.

"It's the little cave under that rock..." One of the apprentice whispered. Sunpaw smiled and walked into the cave. There pretty she-cats were there.

"We have come to take your kits." Sunpaw announced. "Hand them over. Do not follow us or we will destroy you all with the power of Starclan and the Dark Forest combined."

"Wow! You're handsome." One of the queens squeaked, staring at Sunpaw. She looked very young. She was also fat, because she hadn't had her kits yet.

"We will also take you, she-cat. You are pretty and you will be my mate." Sunpaw mewed. The cat fainted happily.

The other two cats stepped back. One of the cats was white and had a white kit with blue eyes. The other was black and had two dark gray tabby kits. Zebrapaw, Dungpaw, and Dancingpaw picked up the kits. Sunpaw poked his mate and woke her up. They all left the camp. Shiningarmor and Emeraldstar were angry.

Puzzlestar was very happy when Sunpaw's patrol got back. "You brought kits! Yay!"

"I also brought my new mate." Sunpaw said. He was very proud. He was five moons old but he had a sweet mate who was obsessed with him.

"My name is Vanillaswirl. I love Sunpaw and I'll stay with him forever." She said happily her eyes suddenly looked like hearts.

"All right! Vanillaswirl will join our clan. These kits will be called Gargoylekit, Graykit, and Jadekit. They'll be raised by Flowerwhisper for now!" Puzzlestar announced proudly. Everybody was happy.


	3. Ihavenocluewhattonamethischapter

"Dungpaw, Zebrapaw! Guess what? You were so mean to those Coldclan apprentices at the gathering that I'll make you warriors! You'll be called Dungnose and Zebramagic, because you're so fantabulously strange!

"Faithpaw, Spiritpaw! You're apprentices now! Yay!" Puzzlestar cheered. Dancingpaw always gave him catnip now because it made him less grumpy. "Cursedsoul will mentor both of you!"

"But she's an elder!" Spiritpaw complained.

"Yes I am! And that means you have to brush your fangs every day so that you have fresh breath!" Cursedsoul exclaimed. Faithpaw and Spiritpaw were sad.

"Use my bubbly-fresh fangpaste!" Vanillaswirl offered. "It makes your fangs sparkle and it tastes better than mint." Spiritpaw and Faithpaw purred and were happy.

"No fangpaste is better than super-cinnamon!" Blazingfart exclaimed. He walked over to Vanillaswirl and sqeezed her whole tube of toothpaste into his mouth.

"Wow, this is way better than super-cinnamon!" He exclaimed. All the she-cats ran over to try, because they were all Blazingfart fangirls and followed him everywhere. Only Vanillaswirl and Flowerwhisper and the apprentices were not in love with Blazingfart.

"Wow! I'm a unicorn princess!" Zebramagic squealed. She was happily dancing and trying to get a glimpse of Blazingfart.

"Oh no, that wasn't my bubbly-fresh fangpaste after all! It was my catnip infused fangpaste!" Vanillaswirl wailed. Everyone was acting crazy.

"Wow, mom! Can we try some?" Her kits asked at once. Vanillaswirl nodded and pulled out another tube just for them.

"Riverkit, your name is too normal! You'll be known as Unicornkit from now on!" Puzzlestar yowled after trying the toothpaste. "Tulipkit and Mysterykit can keep their names."

"Noo!" Tulipkit screeched. "My sister has a better name than me!"

"Your warrior name will by crazy, I promise!" Vanillaswirl comforted her. Tulipkit ate more toothpaste and ran off to attack Spiritpaw.

"Apprentices! Since you're an awesome litter, go and take mates from Coldclan so we can have more kits!" Puzzlestar yowled. Then he passed out from a catnip overdose.

"Yay!" Sunpaw yowled. "Vanillaswirl will always be my favorite mate, but now I can have another one! And my brothers and sisters only get one mate! Bwahahaha!"

Vanillaswirl began to cry. "Don't you love me? Don't you care?"

"Just shout whenever, and I'll be there." Sunpaw promised. "But I need to take another mate do I can have more kits to make our clan strong. I'll never love anyone else."

Vanillaswirl stopped crying and nodded. "I'll always be your favorite?"

Sunpaw nodded and led his littermates out of camp. They entered the Coldclan camp quietly and walked into the warriors den. There were a lot of sleeping cats.

"Why are you here?" Someone behind them said. Sunpaw turned around and saw the handsome calico deputy. His name was Madpatch but he was really handsome.

"We came to get mates and make our clan even stronger!" Sunpaw said. Madpatch stared at him.

"Go away you foxhearts Coldclan doesn't need mean cats like you." Madpatch growled. Sunpaw bared his teeth.

"Wait we can make this work." Dancingpaw said. "Me and Lovelypaw and Sweetpaw can have kits too. Then each clan can take half the kits and we can all get stronger."

"That sounds good." Said Madpatch. "I will be Lovelypaw's mate. She is the prettiest."

"Great! Now I have a mate and my mate is a deputy." Lovelypaw exclaimed.

"I will call a clan meeting." Madpatch said. He climbed onto a big boulder and yowled. "Everybody get your butts over here for a clan meeting."

"What is going on Madpatch" a golden shecat asked. She walked over.

"The Warmclan cats have an idea. They will have kits with us and each clan can take half." Madpatch said to the shecat.

"That sounds nice Madpatch. Do I get a mate" she asked.

"Let's see Dandilionstar." He said. Then he told the rest of the clan the news. "Who is willing to be part of this experiment"

A lot of cats said yes. "Dancingpaw who will your mate be?" Madpatch asked.

"How about that black tom Shadowspear? He is handsome." Dancingpaw offered. Shadowspear smiled and walked over to her.

"I will take Faithpw." Rainbow offered. He was a rogue who had joined Coldclan and he was very handsome tabby. "Can Spiritpaw be my mate" asked Rainbows sister Bob the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Yay I have I mate now I can have hundreds of kits before im a warrior" Spiritpaw was happy. "What about Sunpaw?"

Fifty she cats ran up to Sunpaw and begged to be his mate. He was very handsome and everybody loved him. He was stronger than any of the warriors in his clan except Puzzlestar. But Dandilionstar yelled at them and she scratched them until they left. "I will be Sunpaw's mate and my kits will be stronger than any other kits" she announced.

Everyone was happy and they decided that the she-cats would go live in a different camp on the border until the kits were born. Dandilionstar let Madpatch he leader until she came back. The shecats and Sunpaw walked in the border until they found a cave full of diamonds and emeralds. Sunpaw and Spiritpaw went back to Warmclan.

"Where are your sisters and mates?" Pazzlestar asked. "Were they captured? Oh, no! We'll have to bribe them with catnip fangpaste. I love my catnip fangpaste."

"No they have a camp on the border until the kits are all born and the toms will visit them a lot but stay with the clans" Sunpaw explained.

"Yippee! The toms will give them with food, so the clans don't have to." Puzzlestar decided. "Sunpaw who is your new mate"

"Dandilionstar the leader of Coldclan is my mate!" He bragged. "Ha ha ha ha ha! My kits will be royalty! I have to tell Vanillaswirl."

"You said i would be your BMF!" Vanillaswirl screeched when she heard that Sunpaw loved Dandilionstar.

"What's a BMF?"

"Best Mate Forever!" Vanillaswirl squealed. She was stupid and pretty so she didn't even remember why she'dcbeen mad.

"Oh good. I love you Vanillaswirl" Sunpaw said.

"Everybody gather! Get your lazy butts over here before I confisticate your fangpaste!" Puzzlestar bellowed. Nobody wanted to lose their catnip fangpaste so they ran out to gather.

"In honor of our successful peaceful experiment with Coldclan, imma make the Dampclan kits be apprentices!" Puzzlestar said.

"Yay!" Graykit said. Jadekit sat next to him and purred. Gargoylekit walked up to the Junkpile like a boss and waited to be made an apprentice.

"Your names are Graypaw, Gargoylepaw, and Jadepaw! Dungnose and Zebramagic will both mentor you all. Yay!" Puzzlestar said. He'd been sane once but Dancingpaw's trickery and catnip supply had changed him. Now he was addicted to catnip and was the craziest cat in the clan.

"Yippee!" Graypaw said. "When do we train"

"Whenever your mentors want just be patient and do what they say ok." Puzzlestar said. "Now lets have a party and we can invite Dryclan too because they are friends."

."I will bring sisters and the Coldclan shecats." Spiritpaw said. "Dancingpaw loves parties"

"Good now we can get ready. Sunpaw take Gargoylepaw to Dampclan and steal their yummy food and cool stuff." Puzzlestar ordered.

"Can I take Jadepaw too" Sunpaw asked "2 kitties ain't enough to scare Dampclan."

"Sure!" Puzzlestar exclaimed. "Before you steal their stuff, eat this catnip-and-honey-glazed vole that Vanillaswirl made! Your mate is so sweet!"

Sunpaw took a bite. Then another. Soon the vole was gone.

"Wow this is so good Vanillaswirl that you need to make more for our party!" Then he raced out of camp and Jadepaw followed him. Gargyolepaw followed in the shadows and looked really scary.

"Wow Gargoyle you look real scary." Sunpaw said. "We'll crush those Dampclanners with oar bare paws."

"Yay!" Jadepaw purred. She smiled at Gargoylepaw who glared back. "Let's get this over with." Sunpaw led the way into the dampclan camp. Wondering if he could steal more kits. But then he remembered the Warm/Cold clan experiment and decided they would have enough kits so he marched over to the freshkill pile.

"Hey Emeraldstar and Shiningarmor come and stop us if you want." He said bravely. Not a cat moved. So he began searching the pile for good food and found six baby salmon at the bottom and a lot of sweet minnows. He went into the medicine den and smiled at the medicine cat Lovesnow who fainted and then he stole all the catnip and poppy seeds.

Sunpaw thought that Lovesnow was really pretty but he already had two mates so he left her there. besides she was even younger than him. Her mentor had died the day she became an apprentice so she was only six moons old, but she was a full medicine cat.

"Bye SANE kittys. Emeraldstar be warned that Vanillaswirl is alive and unhappynd she hates the world but she hates you most of all so don't rescue her." Sunpaw lied. They all ran back to Warmclan because the Dampclan cats were too scared to follow them.

Then it was time for the party!


	4. The Party

There were a lot of cats from Dryclan even kits. All of the Coldclan she-cats were there and Madpatch too. He and Lovelypaw were licking eachother on the muzzle a lot and Sunpaw felt happy for his pretty and kind sister.

Graypaw was surrounded by Dryclan apprentices and Jadepaw looked sad. Gargoylepaw left the camp when the party started. "I'll bring him back my BMF." Vanillaswirl promsed and she left too. Sunpaw went over to Dandilionstar who was eating a honeycomb. She smiled at him.

"Sunpaw I'm expecting your kits" she told him. Sunpaw felt very happy. He had adopted kits and he would have real kits in a few moons.

"That's great news, love." He said. "When you have my kits what if there's an odd number? What clan gets more of my kits?"

"It'll all work out." Dandilionstar said. Sunpaw smiled because he knew his mate was right.

Madpatch and Lovelypaw walked out of camp together and everyone felt happy. Suddenly, Unicornkit leapt on Sunpaw's head. "Daddy teach me how to dance!"

"Ok Uni. What you do is growl and claw at everything you see unless it's a friend." Sunpaw said. Unicornkit began attacking the honeycomb and Dandilionstar looked confuzzled.

Suddenly there was a loud yowl and Sunpaw looked up because there were a bunch of rogues running into the camp. "Oh no I have to fight so run Dandilionstar or our kits will perish!" Sunpaw wailed.

a big black rogue leapt on Sunpaw and tried to kill him. But then the black tom vanished under a lot of angry kits. Unicornkit and Mysterykit and Tulipkit were all attacking the tom and soon he fled. Sunpaw leapt into the battle and killed lots of cats. There were still a lot more but he was starting to get tired. He was such a good fighter that he drove a lot of them off. Only three were still there, but they were as strong as Sunpaw and there were three of them not just one.

"My name is Nightberry. I am not a rogue. I am from the two Saneclans and we have declared war on the four Insaneclans." The leader hissed.

"There are Saneclans?" Everybody gasped. "Sane cats don't have a place here! Catnip is the ultimate prize and you reject it!"

The black cat growled "we'll be back." And the three cats left. A lot of the attackers had run offf earlier and only a few were dead. Suddenly Gargoylepaw and Vanillaswirl came and everyone was confused because they'd missed the battle. They had been arguing near the stream and smelled the rogues but were too late to help.

"Oh no we will help you fight the Saneclans." They said.

Everybody was happy and Sunpaw left to go make love with Vanillaswirl.


	5. Betrayal

**Thanks to Catbooklover2004 for reviewing and Meowkitty1912 for following/favoriting this story! And sorry it's been such a long time.**

"Da shinin' sun is gonna save the Insaneclna from da stone monster!" The cats from Everhthingclan cheered. Strangepelt gasped.

"Oh no! Sunpaw is gonna have ta save us from the Saneclans they must be called Stoneclan and Monsterclan."

Everythingclan was like Starclan but for the Insaneclans. They always gave awesome prophecies sometimes even prophecies about what kits would look like or who would fall in love with who because they were just so cool like that.

Strngpelt woke up and ran to tell Pzzlestr about his dream but Puzzlestar was not ther. Stringepelt ran to FunnyfaceLOL who was deputy and they announced it to the clan.

"Everythingclan sent a prophecy it said that Sunpaw is our savior." Strangepelt said. "Stoenclan and Monsterclan are the Saneclans that he'll defeat."

"So we decided to make him a warrior. His brothers and sisters can too cuz I said so" FunnyfaceLOL announced.

Everybody cheered

"Sunpaw, do to uswear by everything awesome that you will be the craziest cat you can?" He said.

"I totes do!" Sunpaw squealed. FunnyfaceLOL asked the other cats the same thing and they all said yes.

"Sunpaw will be known as Sunburst until he becomes leader, like we all know he will!" FunnyfaceLOL decded "Lovelypaw will be Lovelystripe, Dancingpaw will be Dancingfire, Faithpaw will be Faithheaven, Spitrpaw will be SpiritofGeorgeWashington!"

Everybody cheered but they cheered for Sunburst and Lovelystripe the most. Dandilionstar yowled happily and then her kits poofed into exitsence right next too her. They were Sunburst's age not kits.

"OMG Dandilionstar what will we name them?." Sunburst asked.

"Let's name the one with two heads Hydrakit." She said. "And the white one Whitekit and the glowy red one Blasphemykit."

Two more kits went poof and appeared on Sunburst's head like bosses. They were both dark gray with big golden eyes. They were even handsomer than BBlazingfart.

"These can be Benedictkit and Cumberbatchkit." Sunburst decided.

"OMG your kits are adorbs let's make them warriors." Puzzlestar yowled. He'd also just poofed into the camp holding strawberry-catnip mints.

"Hydrakit you can be Hydrahead! Whitekit will be Whiteflight. PowerOfBlasphemy is Blasphemykit's new mane. Benedictkit and Cumberbatchkit can be Benedict and Cumberbatch so I don't ruin their totes cool names." Puzzlestar yowled. Then he died of a catnip overdose.

"Oh no Puzzlestar is the bestest awesomeest cat ever and he died!" FunnyfaceLOL yelped. "But Sunburst is even better! He can be my deputy and I,ll keep my name cuz it's boss."

Gargoylepaw looked sad that he was still an apprentice. Then he attacked FunnyfaceLOL and killed him "oops it was an accident."

Everybody was sad but they thought it was an accident so they still trusted Gargoylepaw. Except Sunburst who realized that his adopted son was really evil. He didn't have proof so he couldn't exile Gorgoylepaw.

"Oh no PowerOfBlasphemy is dead!" Whiteflight screeched she and Blasphemy had been mates even though they were siblings. He'd been murdered. Sunburst knew it was Gargoylepaw but he couldn't prove it. Then Whiteflight, Lovelystripe ,Dancingfire Faithheaven, and Bob the Destroyer of Worlds all had kits. They all had one kit each.

Everybody was sad and happy at the same time and Sunburst got his nine lives. Everythingclan also gave him the powers of fire so he could zap cats into ashes. But he saw Nothingclan give Gargoylepaw six lives and two powers. Gargoylepaw could fight better than any living cat and he could turn things to stone. But their powers didn't work on eachother.

Sunburststar hoped that Gorgoylepaw would learn to be nice and not kill any more cats. Then he woke up and saw that Faithheaven was dead. She'd been turned to stone.

"Oh no I'll kill him for this!" Sunpaw said. He'd been mad when Gargoyle killed FunnyfaceLOL but didn't do anything cuz he wanted to be leader. PowerOfBlasphemy had been annoying anyway. But Faithheaven was nice and kind and sweet and everything else good.

"Kil dat Gorgoylepaw!" He yelled but Gargoylepaw killed everyone except Sunburststar. They all came back to life. "Nevermind everybody run because you're gonna all have my kits! All he cats even toms suddenly had a bunch of kits that looked just like Sunburststar. They swarmed Gargoylepaw and killed him. Then they took over the Saneclans with catnip infused waffle mice.

"Yay!" Then they flew away.

"You killed my favorite cat, my BMF!" Vanillaswirl screwed. She attacked Sunpaw and chased him away. Unicornkit and Dandilionstar followed him and were sad.

"BMF stands for Bratwurst Mega Fart!" He hard Vanillaswirl yowl at him. Then he was sad because his favorite mate thought he was a fart that smelled like bratwurst. Eew.


End file.
